


Alsatia

by babewearefireproof



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Antiheroes, Badass Harry, Demonios - Freeform, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fantasmas, Habilidades, M/M, Minor Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Minor Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Muerte de personaje, Mutant Powers, Slow Build, Time Travel, arcos, humanos modificados, organizaciones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewearefireproof/pseuds/babewearefireproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El hombre ha evolucionado y ahora un 30% de los habitantes de la tierra cuenta con súper poderes, todos muy variados entre sí. </p><p>Harry Styles, fingiendo ser otra persona por poco mas de cincuenta años, forma parte del Escuadrón Especial de la Organización Alsatia, un grupo de gente que se encarga de esclarecer los crímenes más atroces, peligrosos o difíciles del mundo que un humano común y corriente jamas podría resolver. </p><p>Mientras le sigue la pista a un asesino en serie que ha cobrado la vida de muchas mujeres y se ve envuelto en un camino de recuerdos dolorosos, promesas rotas y enemigos nuevos, Harry se da cuenta de que su pasado no está tan enterrado como creía, y que la persona de la que estaba huyendo puede estar más cerca de lo que se imagino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alsatia

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic cuenta con cinco arcos, titulados El arco de los reencuentros, El arco del glotón, El arco de la muñeca perdida, El arco de la verdad - uno que tiene un nombre por definir. Cada arco cuenta con alrededor de diez capítulos, ademas de un villano o una problemática principal.
> 
> Quiero aclarar que esto va a ser un proceso lento. Leeeeeeeento. Con esto me refiero a que no esperen a que Louis aparezca sino hasta el cap. 10. ¿Por que? Si continúan leyendo sabrán el por que.
> 
> La actualización puede ser tanto semanal como mensual.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios(:
> 
> El playlist de este fanfic estará listo pronto. Dudas, comentarios o lo que sea, los invito al nuevo tumblr que hice solo para mis fanfics: whisperoflouis.tumblr.com

 

** **

 

**Alsatia**

 

> _(Believe in the lie to forget the awful truth)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **1.**
> 
> **El arco de los reencuentros.**

 

 

Fire

 

Al hombre que estaba a sus espaldas con cuchillo en mano, dispuesto a atacarlo, le ordenó que se volviera hacia su compañero para que acabara con su vida; con un gesto de cansancio, le dijo al hombre que se encontraba entre los arbustos que no hiciera ningún movimiento estúpido, y que le dijera a los demás que la misión fue un completo fracaso. Porque lo fue. Sin parpadear siquiera, ordeno a todo aquél que no estuviera de su lado que se enterraran algún arma en el cuello, la cabeza – donde fuese, con tal de que acabasen con su vida.

El control que tenía sobre sus mentes era absoluto, y aunque no le gusta asesinar del todo, le agrada un poco la sensación de poder que corre por sus venas. Sus ojos verdes brillan bajo la oscuridad de la noche y con un susurro hace que el viento borre toda evidencia de la matanza que ocurrió en el lugar. Sólo dejó un cuerpo presente, inerte y sin vida, y se agachó cerca de él con lentitud. Le acarició el rostro manchado de sangre, analizando la expresión con la que el soldado pasó a mejor vida.

—Despierta, y dime qué querían hacer.

Unos ojos se abrieron de golpe, de un color gris pálido. Él sabía reconocer cuando alguien revivía con sus poderes o sólo estaba fingiendo – y este, en definitiva, ya estaba muerto cuando le dio la orden. La forma en que murió pasaba en cámara lenta por sus ojos, y lo único que hizo fue apreciarlo, a la vez que una voz lúgubre le llegaba a los oídos.

—Atacar. Sólo atacar. Matar. Destrozar. Desaparecer—la mirada gris y penetrante miraba sin ningún punto fijo, aunque pareciese que se entretenía observando el cielo de noche—. Jefe. Henri Rupenski.

Sonrió un poco y asintió, ignorando el balbuceo que el soldado seguía diciendo; con el fuego concentrándose en su mano, le golpeó la cara a conciencia y sólo vio cómo el cuerpo se incendiaba sin desatar algún grito de horror. Sopló sobre su mano y el color rojo ardiente desapareció, sintiendo cómo sus ojos brillaban de placer bien oculto.

—Harry.

Alzó la vista con precaución y chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo. Removió los cabellos rizados de su rostro y miró a la persona que estaba salía del suelo como una sombra, dedicándole una mirada analítica.

—Liam—contestó—, ya te he dicho que no me llames así mientras estamos en una misión—miró a los alrededores, buscando con su mente alguna presencia no deseada que quizá tuvo la suerte de ocultarse bien—. Puede ser peligroso.

Liam Payne, su compañero de equipo y lo más cercano a mejor amigo, asintió en señal de disculpa; Harry negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, dejando que el fuego hiciera mella en el suelo, propagándose con lentitud por los alrededores del bosque. Liam se colocó a su lado para protegerse del abrasante calor, mientras dejaba entrever una fotografía y papales que traía en mano. Iniciaron su caminata hacia el norte, en donde había una colina que mostraba una mansión enorme, sin nada de luz y a simple vista terrorífica.

Liam le pasó los papeles y le permitió leer lo que tenía en ellos.

—Lo siento, pero por un momento olvidé tu nombre—se hizo un silencio y, con la vista en los papeles, Harry le dio señal de que continuara—. Aún me es difícil grabármelo, _Edward_.

—Entiendo.

Se mantuvieron callados por unos segundos, hasta que Liam fue, de nuevo, el que rompió el silencio, moviendo sus manos y logrando que pequeñas figuritas (Harry les llama hologramas mágicos, porque no tiene ni idea de lo que en realidad sean) aparecieran frente a ellos, siguiéndoles el paso y realizando movimientos extraños.

—Volviendo a la misión—dijo Liam—. El hombre que buscamos se llama Henri Rupenski, y por lo que dicen los papeles, realizó una ola de asesinatos en dos años en donde la cantidad de víctimas, en general mujeres, sobrepasó de los cincuenta—los monitos que estaban frente a ellos cambiaron de forma, y ahora parecía un hombre que estaba asesinando a una mujer a sangre fría—. No hemos encontrado ningún patrón o algo en común que tuvieran las mujeres entre ellas. Siendo honesto, no sé por qué hizo todo eso si sólo quería matarlas.

Y Harry entiende su punto, la verdad que sí. Ahora lo ve con claridad, porque sí, Liam tiene toda la razón – lo único en común que tenían las víctimas de Henri Rupenski es que todas eran mujeres, nada más. A menos que se hayan conocido o que tengan un pasado en común que nadie sabe, es difícil lograr saber cuáles fueron los motivos por el que las asesinó.

De igual forma, Harry frunce el ceño ante el deje de inocencia (o estupidez) de Liam.

—No es la primera vez que alguien mata sólo por matar.

Escucha a Liam suspirar a su lado.

—Por supuesto que no—le hace un ademán con la cabeza y Harry mira hacia el frente, viendo cómo las figuritas se transformaban en hologramas con formas de fotografías—, pero sí es la primera persona que he visto que no tiene un _patrón_.

Por lo que descubrieron hace unas horas, Henri Rupenski no era un tipo peligroso por sus poderes, pero sí por la mediática influencia que tenía sobre varias personas. Era más que claro que ocultaría su rostro detrás de una banda de soldados con una capacidad para luchar un poco encima de lo normal. De todos modos no importaba, porque si Harry estaba en la misión, significaba que controlaría sus mentes y les sacaría toda la información que sea necesaria. Eso requiere un gran esfuerzo de su parte, lo sabe, pero no le impide el disfrutar la sensación de poder que, aunque quiera negarlo, corre por sus venas cada que lo piensa.

Al final, chasqueó la lengua con recelo y negó con la cabeza, tratando de dejar el tema de lado.

—Mejor sigamos investigando para encontrar al bastardo. Bastantes problemas nos ha creado al dejar los cuerpos hechos puré.

—Quizá tiene poderes también.

— _Tiene_ poderes, Liam.

Liam sonrió de lado y Harry suspiró. Sabía que al bastardo le gustaba hacer el trabajo sucio.

 

* * *

 

 

La ciudad de Londres era hermosa de noche.

El castillo de Buckingham se alzaba imponente ante sus ojos ya exhaustos, y cuando la brisa fresca del aire golpeó su cara se permitió aspirar el aroma de hojas secas y flores tocadas por el agua con magnificencia. Cuando abrió la puerta principal escuchó el rechinido hastiado, cansino, y cuando esta se cerró tras de él no mostró señales de mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse de que se cerró de manera correcta.

El aire frío de la sala principal impregnó su piel, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza. Maldijo por lo bajo, extrañando el clima templado de los bosques y el aire de tranquilidad que se apreciaba; miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con nada más que oscuridad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hizo que las lámparas y candelabros se encendieran, permitiéndole una vista más amplia del lugar donde se encontraba. Como era de esperarse, era un completo caos.

Sin importarle nada, siguió su camino hacia las escaleras enormes, llamativas, que contaban con un montón de decoraciones de estilo victoriano que a Harry siempre le encantaron. El toque tétrico que le daban al lugar no se podía pasar por alto, pero eso jamás le importó en lo absoluto.

Llegó cansado a su habitación por todo el esfuerzo que tuvo hacer en la misión que Liam y él realizaron. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto, y suspiró con alegría cuando su espalda entró en contacto con la suavidad del colchón.

Cuando él entró a Alsatia, hace poco más de cincuenta años, no era más que un chico temeroso con el ojo derecho oculto por un parche asqueroso y polvoriento; aún recuerda que su cabello era un completo desastre, con los rizos enredados entre sí y su piel, blanca como la leche, manchada por el indeseable polvo que fue recolectando en su camino. Sabía defenderse a la hora de usar sus poderes, pero a veces estos le sobrepasaban y terminaba dañando a gente que no quería lastimar; otras, cuando estaba durmiendo, tenía pesadillas y su habitación terminaba siendo un caos por no tener la suficiente capacidad como para controlarse incluso en sus peores momentos, y más de una vez su jefa inmediata tuvo que reprenderlo por ello.

Harry llegó a las puertas de Alsatia en busca de refugio y para usar sus poderes para el bien. Alsatia es una organización enorme que se encarga de esclarecer los crímenes que la policía local (gente normal, dicho sea de paso) no puede realizar, y para defender a todo aquél inocente que necesite escapar de las garras de alguien que use las habilidades que tiene para cosas negativas.

Vivir en un mundo en donde sólo el treinta por ciento de la población tiene poderes es difícil, porque en algún momento de tu vida te tuvieron que tachar de _extraño, monstruo_ o inclusive _vanidoso_ y _presumido_. Por supuesto a él jamás le importó, no demasiado, pero era una carga de más que no deseaba en su vida, así tuvo que vivir con ello en todo el trayecto que estuvo realizando sus estudios académicos. Que de nada le sirvieron, de todos modos, si terminó en la organización más grande del planeta en donde lo único que te piden es que le sirvas al bien, sepas controlar tus poderes y no te pierdas en el camino de la maldad. O algo así. (Harry no lo recuerda, ya que el día de la bienvenida estuvo más bien dormido sobre su silla, en busca de un merecido descanso.)

Miró el anillo en su mano derecha, con una _E_ seguida de una _A,_ y se permitió sonreír con orgullo marcado en toda la extensión de su rostro. Era de un color verde similar a sus ojos, que brillaba con intensidad cada que sentía que el fuego corría por sus manos o los poderes salían a flote en completo descontrol. Lo recibió hace veinte años, cuando obtuvo, de forma repentina, una victoria en su primer caso como miembro de la Organización Alsatia. 

Fue un caso algo grotesco, en especial porque las víctimas fueron niños y niñas que no superaban los diez años, que jugaban con tranquilidad cerca del parque cerca de su casa hasta bien entrada la noche hasta que sus padres iban en su busca y se daban cuenta de que ya no estaban ahí; se dificultó demasiado, en especial porque los cuerpos no fueron encontrados, aunque después se aclaró que el grupo de asesinos (cinco pedófilos con aires de superioridad, que Harry no dudó en ordenarles que se mataran los unos a los otros) los comían o los vendían en mercados como carne de cerdo, tierna y deliciosa.

Todo terminó cuando Liam, quien ha sido su compañero desde que entró a la organización, le pidió a Rupert que se transformara en niño y que sirviera como carnada. Harry sabía que en cierta medida Liam era más malvado de lo que aparentaba – pero jamás se imaginó que fuera hasta _ese_ nivel. Porque Rupert, un rubio de ojos verdes con la habilidad de transformarse en lo que sea (Harry aún se pregunta si puede transformarse en una taza de té), terminó casi devorado por los locos y todo porque Liam no quería interrumpir sin tener las pruebas suficientes.

Cuando las tuvieron, Harry acabó con ellos. Cuando las tuvieron, Harry comprendió que nadie puede ser del todo bueno en ese mundo – se _recordó_ que siempre habrá personas que deseen poder y autoridad sobre los demás, que gustan de hacer sufrir a la gente a sus alrededores y, que lo más importante, que hay gente que era más fuerte que _él_. Cuando las tuvieron, Harry recordó que él no era más que un chico de noventa y nueve años con apariencia de veinte que fue objeto de experimentos, y que su única habilidad que controlaba casi a la perfección era el control sobre las mentes.

Harry se sintió acorralado por los recuerdos aquella vez, aunque fueron borrados en el momento en que recibió el anillo por su gran valentía a la hora de terminar con los criminales.

Ahora, con la ventana a su espalda y el sol ocultándose para darle paso a la luz fría de la luna, lo admira como si hubiese estado perdido por un millón de años y apenas segundos atrás lo encontró por casualidad. Ya olvidó la sensación de sus dedos sin él, de cómo le llega un olor a quemado a su nariz cada que enciende las cosas, cada que el fuego se escapa de él y se esparce con magnitud.

Le encanta esa sensación.

 

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, abre los ojos cuando el sol es demasiado fuerte que incluso siente su cuerpo arder. No trata de buscar el lado frío de la cama porque sabe que no lo encontrará, será un trabajo en vano y una pérdida completa de tiempo.

Así que lo único que hace es ponerse de pie a regañadientes, ir hacia el espejo, acomodarse un poco el cabello y salir de su habitación para dirigirse a la Sala Especial. La Sala Especial no es más que una recámara de color blanco, con sillas y mesas de un color negro que resaltan por completo con la tonalidad de las paredes; es en extremo gracioso cuando entras ahí, porque no puedes evitar cerrar los ojos por un instante ya que el negro lo único que hace es resaltar el color de todo lo que le rodea.

Cuando entra se da cuenta de que no hay muchas personas, sólo unos cuantos mensajeros y, por supuesto, Liam, quien siempre tiene la costumbre de hacer el papeleo a  altas horas de la mañana. Harry lo maldice, como siempre, porque él es un jodido flojo que prefiere estar en su cama y leer los pensamientos graciosos de la gente que a veces pasa por su puerta.

Al parecer Liam sintió su presencia al entrar, porque en cuestión de segundos se giró sobre sus talones con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tan grande que Harry pensó que podría partir su cara. Y daba miedo. Le saludó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera se dignó a echarse un baño, mucho menos a cambiarse de ropa (o para ir al baño, aunque sea); cuando llegó a donde Liam se encontraba vio sobre la mesa un montón de papeleo, con hojas rayadas de aquí para allá, marcadores de color azul, amarillo y rojo. Alzó la ceja, confundido, porque joder - ¿por qué a Liam le encanta hacer todo tan difícil?

—Buenos días—le saludo Liam, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Adivina qué? Tengo buenas, preciosas, _excelentes_ noticias.

Harry se preguntó si era necesario usar una palabra como _preciosas_ para describir a un simple conjunto de palabras que iban ligados a un caso de asesinatos. Supo que no en el momento en que Liam le guiñó el ojo en son de burla. Bastardo.

—Sí, lo que sea. ¿Qué tienes?

Liam bufó por su falta de humor y volvió su vista hacia la mesa, borrando la sonrisa del rostro y poniéndose serio, todo bajo la penetrante mirada de Harry. Sentía sus parpados pesados pero tenía que mantenerse despierto y no quedarse dormido, caer sobre el suelo y hacer el ridículo frente a las personas que estaban en la sala. Liam tomó una hoja en específico y la estiró hacia él, así que no quedó de otra más que tomarla y echarle un vistazo. En ella se podía ver una ficha con la información que tenían de Rupenski, algo tan simple como su aparente edad, lugar de procedencia, los crímenes que realizó y las habilidades que posee, así como una imagen que ocupaba una cuarta parte de la hoja.

—Rupenski es sólo un títere más.

Qué demonios.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, y Harry frunció el ceño porque, en verdad, ¿cómo eso puede ser una noticia _preciosa_? Al contrario, era cansina. Eso significa que había un mundo diferente a las espaldas de Henri, un mundo que es manejado por una persona o incluso un grupo, que han decidido matar a mujeres porque sí y, debido a que no querían mancharse sus pulcras manos con sangre, decidieron contratar a alguien como Henri para hacer el trabajo sucio.

—¿Qué?

Sintió que una energía sobrenatural corría por sus venas, y además sabía que sus ojos verdes se iluminaron, brillando bajo la tenue luz del candelabro.

—Sí, sí. Tal y como lo escuchas—Liam tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa, mordiendo su labio inferior, permitiéndose mirar a Harry a los ojos—. Al parecer hemos estado pasando cosas que son muy nimias, casi inexistentes, pero están presentes en cada uno de los asesinatos. Rupenski no es alguien que se pueda decir que es fuerte, pero tiene una inteligencia superior a la media, por lo que se le da muy bien esto de manipular todo lo que pueda a su alrededor. Además, su habilidad biológica sólo es una: teletransportación. Al parecer las demás fueron obsequiadas.

Harry chasqueó la lengua porque él sabía muy bien sobre el tema de habilidades biológicas. El nombre en sí es demasiado lógico – son todos aquellos súper poderes que la gente tiene de nacimiento (que a la vez se dividen en habilidad _innata_ y _elemental_ ), y que no pueden ser erradicados o alterados con experimentos, sino a base de entrenamiento o de que alguien de un rango superior les brinde la energía necesaria para aumentar de poder. Es raro que una persona obtenga más de una habilidad biológica; Harry sólo ha conocido a _una,_ y es algo que no quiere recordar jamás en su vida. El poder de ese tipo de gente, que es sólo el 0.99% de la población que cuenta con habilidades, es demasiado superior a lo que cualquiera se pueda imaginar. No son sólo más fuertes, más capaces, sino que son en exceso peligrosos si toman el lado equivocado. Son capaces de acabar con un país con sólo mover un dedo o susurrarlo al viento.

Harry nació con la habilidad biológica de controlar las mentes ajenas. Hacerlas trizas, pulverizarlas, adentrarse a ellas y observar todo desde adentro, sentir las emociones de un cuerpo ajeno correrle por las venas. Por supuesto, ésta era una habilidad algo común, pero Harry se diferenciaba de los demás porque él no tiene ninguna necesidad de hacer contacto con la persona a la que le leerá la mente. Él puede hacerlo a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Él puede escuchar el nombre de alguien, buscarlo en todo el mundo y saber qué es lo que está pensando, u ordenarle que se levante de la cama y se prepare un desayuno.  Él cuenta con las llamadas habilidades adquiridas, que son aquellos súper poderes que son obtenidos mediante experimentos especiales.

Esta práctica es poco común, y ha conocido de casos de personas comunes que tratan de ser como ellos, se inyectan una jeringa con la etiqueta de algún poder y terminan hechos trizas o muertos por sobredosis de _energía_. Aún recuerda la sensación de miles de agujas perforando la piel de sus brazos. Generalmente el ser alterado por medio de la genética hace que las habilidades adquiridas sean superiores a las biológicas, pero a la vez son más cansinas.

También lo sabe de antemano, pero eso no tiene porque saberlo nadie. Niega con la cabeza para alejar el simple pensamiento de su mente y arruga la nariz. Henri Rupenski siempre fue un jodido dolor de cabeza. Desde que el primer cuerpo apareció por completo destrozado en las calles de Londres, con nada más que la ropa acomodada con pulcritud a su lado, sabía que sería un caso algo difícil, incluso para el más experto de la organización. La manera en que la escena del crimen fue colocada, creando un simbolismo precioso si lo veías de una manera artística – la piel morena de la mujer resaltando por la escasa luz del sol. En un principio todo mundo pensó que las morenas y altas serían las víctimas del asesino, pero todos vieron su equivocación al aparecer un cuarto cuerpo de melena rubia y piel tan pálida como la nieve.

—Qué. Demonios.

Liam asiente y da un aplauso, causando que las luces a su alrededor se apaguen y, frente a ellos, aparece una pantalla con varias carpetas marcadas de color azul. Liam los mueve de un lado a otro se problema, y Harry recuerda que siempre ha admirado esa habilidad suya de aparecer o _revivir_ cosas (como aquella vez en la que Harry dibujó un perro horrible, deforme, y a mitad de la noche Liam lo revivió para sacarle un buen susto. Hijo de puta.)

Deja escapar un suspiro cuando Liam coloca todas las fotografías en orden de asesinatos, remarcando siempre la brutalidad con la que fueron asesinadas. De sólo verlas le causan náuseas, siendo honesto, pero desde un principio se tuvo que acostumbrar a ello si quería vivir en un lugar de locos. Escuchó a personas cuchicheando a su alrededor, y sólo atinó a rodar los ojos, hasta que Liam carraspeó para que le prestara atención.

—Mira estas tres—le pidió con voz suave, pero Harry podía entrever un deje de orden en ella—. La base en Irlanda las encontró cerca de un río, el mismo día pero a distinta hora. Nadie sabe cómo es que pudo pasar eso si en todo momento el equipo forense estuvo limpiando y analizando la escena del crimen.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos para ver mejor, viendo cómo dos rubias y una pelirroja miraban a la cámara con ojos muertos y cara casi deforme. Era una imagen que rayaba en lo lúgubre, terror puro. Se removió incómodo, asintiendo, indicándole a Liam que siguiera hablando.

—Los forenses eran personas normales, por supuesto, pero esto nos dice que quien quiera que haya puesto los cuerpos ahí tiene las habilidades necesarias como que _nadie_ lo haya visto—se quedó callado, mirando la pantalla con atención—. Ni el más mínimo rastro.

—Entonces son víctimas de Henri.

Liam sonrió de nuevo, mostrando sus dientes pulcros; tenía un deje de burla, como diciéndole a Harry que era demasiado obvia la respuesta y que si no tenía nada inteligente que decir, lo mejor sería que se fuera a la cama. O al menos eso quiso ver él, quien todavía sentía el sueño recorrer sus venas.

—Es algo claro—señaló condescendiente—. También existe la posibilidad de que este no haya sido Rupenski, sino un ayudante suyo, o incluso su jefe. No lo sabemos aún. Habrá que llamar a Niall, supongo—se quedó callado por unos segundos, pensando—. Llámalo.

Harry sonrió solemne ante la mención de Niall Horan, un amigo que ambos tenían en común. Es un rubio intrépido que trabaja en la base de Alsatia que se encuentra en Irlanda, y funge casi la misma función que ellos dos, sólo que él es mucho más específico: todos aquellos crímenes que ellos llaman del _bajo mundo_ , cometidos por gente importante o de poder de una región, de un país, y que decidieron quedarse callados y vivir con una consciencia tranquila por el resto de sus vidas.

Es el lado más oscuro del océano, donde se defienden los unos a los otros con tal de que sus intereses no sean dañados; bañados en dinero, sexo y crímenes, los que cometen los crímenes más atroces son los hombres o mujeres que fueron infieles y que buscan que el secreto se vaya a la tumba a como dé lugar; como un empresario estadounidense, que mató a la amante para que se quedara callada y, luego, asesinó a la esposa para quedarse con todo su dinero. Fue un caso muy dramático y fastidioso, y más porque no obtuvieron las suficientes pruebas para encerrarlo desde un principio; por supuesto, luego de que llamaron a un tal Charles Richarson, con habilidades sobre la mente, descubrieron todas sus mentiras.

Aunque Niall no se especializa en los casos como en los de Henri Rupenski, sí puede ayudarlos a encontrar más información precisa sobre el caso, e iluminarles el camino hacia la verdad. O al menos a medias, porque sospecha que Liam ni siquiera está seguro de que Rupenski sea del todo un títere. Quienquiera que lo controle tiene que ser en verdad fuerte como para que sigan sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

—Me encantaría ayudarte a facilitar las cosas—le dijo—, pero mis habilidades sólo llegan hasta el punto en que yo controlo sus mentes, no que ellos me respondan a mí. No soy como un jodido teléfono, Payne.

—Woah, tranquilo. Ve a comer algo, yo sigo investigando más a fondo. Tiene que ver algo más oscuro que un simple gusto por matar.

—Siempre hay un porqué, hm.


End file.
